Cat and Mouse
by Reykja
Summary: A continuation of my 'Speed Dating'one-shot. Hinata and Hidan meet out on the battlefield and Hidan takes an acute interest in the kunoichi, taking her to an abandoned hut in the woods...Rated M mostly for language and some lemony crack.
1. Cat Meets Mouse

_A continuation of my one-shot, 'Fighting is Just Another Way of Speed Dating', where Hidan and Hinata meet out on the battlefield. Hinata catches Hidan's interest (to say the least) and leads her away to an old hut he knows of in the woods..._

_  
Since this will only be my second attempt at anything beyond a one-shot, please review! I appreciate any ideas and suggestions you may have, both stylistic and contentwise. :)  
_

_Thank you Victoria Levi for editing and putting up with constant harassment re this story. ;P _

_Music for inspiration: _

_Shura – DOES_

_Talk Show Host - Radiohead_

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cat Meets Mouse**

* * *

Hidan pushed his prey into the room, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

Hinata looked around the abandoned hovel, her eyes searching for potential escape routes. The Akatsuki member chuckled.

"Honey, I am not about to let you get away from here without my permission, so relax and enjoy your stay here."

He led the young kunoichi to a wooden dining chair in the middle of the room, and pushed her down to sit in it. He turned around briefly to grab a cushioned armchair of his own from the corner and dragged it to face hers. Hidan slumped into it, hanging a leg over the arm of the chair as he let out a long sigh, stretching his neck.

"I'm gonna have to get you to give me a massage later, my neck still fucking hurts. Kakuzu, the shit that he is, didn't repair it properly. Have a look at this motherfucker!" Hidan complained, pulling his forehead protector away from his throat to show the scars that remained from Asuma beheading him.

Hinata shuddered and looked away, her eyes still scanning for exits.

"Hey! Little lady!"

She looked up.

"I'm fucking talking to you! All a man wants is some sympathy, and you turn away like that? What kind of fucking manners are those? Were you raised in a barn or something?"

The Hyuuga clan member's face turned a deep shade of red as she struggled to prevent herself from apologizing. There was no way she would ever be polite to a beast like him. Civil was the best she would manage, only to gain information for the village to use against him.

Hidan watched her in silence, saying nothing more. He suddenly leaned forward in his chair, his face just inches from hers. "Well, what do you say, kitten? You up for some bumping action?"

Again that infuriating grin, coupled with a wink. Hinata felt her blood boil. His behaviour really was appalling. How could one man be so arrogant? He was so sure of himself, so confident that he always had the upper hand. That in itself was a weakness she may be able to make use of.

Hidan tilted his head, staring at her curiously. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh? So cold! Well in that case, I don't really have a use for you..."

The silver haired ninja pulled out a kunai from his cloak and pierced the back of Hinata's left hand, drawing blood as he twisted it into her flesh. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her wrist tightly as she struggled and leant down to lick the small pool of blood collecting on her skin. His tongue traced the wound, slowly and leisurely, before his lips kissed the back of her hand and let go. As he sat back in his chair he whispered "I prefer girls of a more...vocal nature."

Hidan smirked and laughed after licking his lips. "Mmm. You're pretty tasty, my sweet."

Hinata clenched her fists. She knew what he had done was part of the ritual Shikamaru had told her about, but wasn't he supposed to change colour? She was unsure of the details now that she tried to recall them, but she was sure of one thing. She hated him. "You're a bastard... you...disgusting... vampire!"

In a moment that shocked both of them, Hinata stood up and slapped the other ninja clear across the face. She jumped back into her chair quickly, her hands shaking as she realised she may have sealed her fate. If she angered him, he wouldn't see her as a plaything anymore; just as a sacrifice.

To her surprise, he laughed. "That's more fucking like it!"

He rubbed a hand over his jaw, his skin showing signs of a faint crimson hand print on his cheek. "Well, I don't know about vampires cutie, but I am immortal; that's my curse."

Hidan shrugged and gave her an almost melancholy smile. Hinata's heart reached out to him for the briefest of moments before remembering he was still the enemy. Her curiosity had been aroused though and if he was giving information like this willingly, she may be able to find out more.

"How did you get this... curse?" she asked, tentatively.

The Akatsuki member's eyes lit up. Finally, things were getting interesting. "It's part of my deal with Jashin, that fucking piece of shit god that asks me to make sacrifices of everyone. He's a pretty moody bastard, to be honest. Your turn."

Hinata blinked. "...my turn?"

"I tell you about me, and you tell me about you! Isn't that how dating works?"

Hidan's question was rewarded with two red spots on the girl's cheeks. She was far too much fun to hand over to that fucking demanding god of his. She didn't need to know that yet though.

"But... before you do, let me just inform you that I'm a stickler for the truth. I fucking hate liars more than anything. Well, liars and those fucks who prioritise money over everything else. That fucker Kakuzu, for example. Money grabbing bastard. No soul that guy, no soul at all."

Hidan shook his head, temporarily lost in his thoughts.

"So yeah, don't fucking lie. 'Cause I'll know. And don't try to escape either, because I've got you trapped already," he grinned and stuck out his blood-red tinted tongue. "You don't know how long it'll take for the blood curse to lose its power, and you don't know how far it'll reach either. Allow me to advise that it's probably not worth taking the risk to find out...or you'll meet the same fate as your beloved Ass guy."

He stretched his arms and shifted deeper into his chair, looking smug. He'd definitely given her food for thought now.

"Your turn," he said again.

Hinata eyed the ninja who was relaxed, slumped in his chair in front of her. Was he stupid after all? He had just given her information on his partner as well as his abilities! She would have to keep asking more; if she made it out of this alive, the information she could bring back would be invaluable. The village would be able to get their hands on Akatsuki, which would lead to Uchiha Itachi, who would in turn lead them to Sasuke, and then Naruto...

"I-I..." she began.

Hidan leaned forward in his chair, listening intently, a smirk creeping across his face.

"I have a special ability too."

The Akatsuki member quirked an eyebrow. "Well that's all very nice and all honey, but I was hoping to get a little bit more interesting info than that..."

He leaned further forward, his cheek brushing against hers. Hinata could feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

The young kunoichi jumped in her chair, her whole face a canvas of crimson. Hidan smiled as he slowly pulled back, his eyes taking in her every movement. She looked away to avoid his gaze, but he gently pulled her chin up to face him. His smirk seemed almost tender, she thought.

"Thought so," he added and grinned as he clapped his hands.

"So, my turn eh?"

Hinata said nothing, only gazed at her enemy, slightly confused over their exchange.

"Hmm, well... once upon a time I came from a shithole called Yugakure. The bastards there thought of nothing more than their fucking bank accounts, and made the village into a tourist resort so they could line their pockets with cash. Tch."

Hidan looked disgusted and spat on the floor.

"Can you imagine? A shinobi village – now a fucking hot spring resort? Who the fuck came up with that genius idea? Fuck man... I couldn't stay there."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it again. Hidan tilted his head, looking at her curiously. "Go on," he encouraged.

The young ninja's body was tensed up beyond belief, but as the words escaped her lips, she felt strangely at ease, as if she could relax. "S-so... you left the village?"

"Ha, yeah, but not before wasting those mother fuckers in the name of Jashin on my way," he replied, his eyes ablaze.

Hinata's eyes widened upon hearing this. She couldn't understand how he could be so callous, so unmoved about the people he had killed. "B-but weren't they just trying to make a peaceful living?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and let out a lone "Ha!" as he shook his head, implying her comment had been naive.

"Anyway, your turn, cutie. Gimme something good this time; I ain't patient like those village boy fuckers that usually sniff around your heels."

Still slightly lost from his previous supposition about her, she didn't feel she had anything to say, so she said as much. "I-it's as you said," she whispered.

"Can't hear ya!"

Her cheeks blossomed into two dark red circles. "It's as you said," she began again, this time louder. "I've never even been kissed."

She was surprised at her own forthrightness. Her mouth hung open as if trying to reclaim the words she had just uttered, but nothing would come out. Her opponent watched her intently, making no indication of what he thought about her previous statement. Silence enveloped the room, the pressure seemingly crushing her lungs as her heart raced. What was he thinking? What was he going to do now? Why did she say something so blatantly stupid and embarrassing to someone she barely knew; to an enemy no less? Oh, she would do anything to get out of here right now.

Hinata's attention focused once more on the Akatsuki member as he stood up. It seemed he had begun muttering to no one in particular. He was obviously upset by whatever it was; his voice began to rise and the profanities came flooding. Hinata tried to catch part of this one way conversation, only managing to hear something about a 'Jinchuuriki' and 'right away' before Hidan turned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry babe, my ass of a boss requires my services. As if that piece of shit ever had the right priorities in his life, tch."

Hidan knelt down in front of the young kunoichi's chair. "Looks like I have to cut our date short. Shame, things were just getting interesting, dontcha think?" he asked, winking at the blushing young girl.

Suddenly he grabbed both her arms, holding them down against the arms of her chair as he moved in to kiss her. She turned her head, struggling to get free. His lips grazed her cheek as she tried to move away. "Awww come on, I know it's only our first date, but you gotta give me some love, honey!"

He grabbed her arms and held them together with one hand, holding her jaw with his other. She looked up at him both frightened and furious. He laughed. "For such a timid little mouse, you sure show the fierceness of a lion when it comes down to it, eh?"

He grinned and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, no tongue."

Before she could react to his words, she felt his warm lips pressed roughly against hers. Hinata tried to get away, but he held her head firmly, his grip on her arms tightening. They remained in this mock embrace for what seemed like minutes, before Hidan abruptly let go of her and stood up to walk out the door. As he opened it, he turned his head and looked back at the young girl. "I'll call you, yeah?"

He laughed and slammed the door shut behind him. Hinata didn't hesitate and ran to the door to follow him. Looking outside, she saw nothing that indicated his presence. Even her Byakugan couldn't detect his chakra anywhere.

He was gone.


	2. Stockholm Syndrome

_Ok, chapter 2! This is all about Hinata... Hidan will re-enter in the following chapter in a rather...spectacular way. I'll add the warnings about that later. ;) Please enjoy... don't forget to review! As usual thanks to Victoria Levi for proofreading.  
_

_A/N: Stockholm syndrome: the psychological tendency of a hostage to bond with, identify with, or sympathize with his or her captor._

_Music for inspiration:_

_Slowdance on the inside – Taking Back Sunday_

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stockholm Syndrome**

* * *

Hinata stood staring into the forest, confused over the events of the past couple of hours. Had she really met with a member of Akatsuki? Was Hidan really the ruthless uncaring killer he made himself out to be, or was there more to him than that? Had she really survived the ordeal with just a scratch? Hinata idly traced a finger over the wound on her hand. She winced as the pain shot through her nerves. Yes, it had been very real.

Her thoughts were interrupted by familiar voices shouting her name.

"Hinata! Are you alright?"

Kiba ran towards her, grabbing her shoulders as he looked her over worriedly. Hinata looked away, unable to meet his gaze. She felt ashamed over not being able to put up a decent fight against her opponent; her team would be so disappointed in her. She was weak after all. And how was she going to explain all that happened without them worrying too much?

"She seems ok!" Kiba shouted to the others, still checking Hinata for wounds.

He took her hand and looked at it closely, his thumb rubbing over the cut. She whimpered and pulled it away immediately.

"I-It's fine, nothing more than a scratch," she whispered. "Don't... d-don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Kiba frowned in disapproval. "What happened? We heard there was Akatsuki around, and Shino said his bugs reported you had engaged in a fight with one of them. But you seem alright..."

Hinata pushed Kiba's hands away and shook her head. She bit her lip as her mind raced. What should she tell them? She couldn't tell them everything that had happened; it would be too embarrassing. Hidan slapping her behind, his verbal teasing, his kiss... She felt her cheeks flush involuntarily. Trying to hide her face behind her long hair, she resorted to looking down at the ground as she finally gave Kiba an answer.

"I-I... I did run into an Akatsuki member. Hidan. The one who... h-he killed Asuma-sensei."

Kiba stared at her in disbelief. Shino and Kakashi-sensei had joined him to check on their team member, but their respective reactions were impossible to guess.

"The cursed guy?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded, finally looking up to face her team mates. Kiba's eyes expressed concern as he probed further. "But, what happened? Did he do anything to you? Is that cut his doing?"

The kunoichi's face began to flush again, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention directed at her. She would rather discuss this in private with Tsunade-sama, but these were her team mates and they were on a reconnaissance mission; her own embarrassment and feelings were of no consequence. Her duty was to give them as much information as possible so they could attempt to capture Asuma's cold-hearted murderer.

Hinata took a deep breath and began telling an abridged version of her temporary capture, omitting most of Hidan's lewd comments, and all of his profanity. As she recounted her tale, she saw Kiba's face contort into a mask of anger and grief. Even Shino seemed uncomfortable, his bugs scurrying restlessly in and out of his sleeves. Only Kakashi's visible eye seemed unmoved by her monologue.

The team finally seemed satisfied with the story she gave them, but the men exchanged meaningful glances indicating they suspected he would be coming back for her. "Shino, put one of your bugs on her to alert us in case this guy tries to abduct her again." Kakashi ordered.

Shino nodded and exchanged the original insect nestled in Hinata's hooded vest with one that would be able to send odoriferous warnings as to its host's condition as well as attract the other beetles to its location.

Hinata relaxed a little, expecting her part in the whole affair to be over. As Kiba and Shino headed off to find a suitable place to make camp, Kakashi pulled her aside and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you've told us everything?" he asked, a concerned look in his eye.

Hinata nodded and stammered a yes.

The scarecrow ninja eyed her over in silence.

"I just find it... interesting... that he left you alive. According to the information Shikamaru gave us, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who leaves anyone alive willingly."

Hinata looked away, her cheeks turning a fiery red. She suspected she knew what he was alluding to; she had intentionally played down the sexual overtones of their conversation, emphasizing only the information exchange and the fact that he had used the cut as a threat to keep her from escaping. She said nothing, not sure of what to divulge. Should she really tell Kakashi-sensei all the sordid details of their exchange? That this maniac killer they were hunting was the first man ever to press his lips against hers? That she, after those first forceful seconds, had not only enjoyed it, but had returned the kiss? That she found their enemy devastatingly handsome and his confidence intoxicating? She shook the thoughts from her head. She was a Konoha ninja. She wasn't allowed to have thoughts like these. Not now. Not about a man like him.

Hinata looked up at Kakashi resolutely. "I-I told you all everything you need to know. Anything else is irrelevant."

She stared up at him with a fierceness that surprised her. His response was typically muted. A crinkle appeared in the corner of his eye, implying a faint smile behind his mask. "Ok, good to know."

The Hyuuga heir's gaze followed the jounin's back as he sauntered to help the boys make up camp. She saw him reach into a pocket and pull out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, slowly flipping through the pages whistling softly to himself. Despite his laid back manner, Hinata knew that he would continue to watch her very closely over the next few days. She knew it wasn't right to keep any details from them; they may be better able to interpret certain movements he'd made or comments he uttered. There could be valuable information in small things. The way he pronounced a particular word, or whether he crossed his right leg over his left; or vice versa, or if he crossed them at all could tell them a myriad of things about his personality, skills and abilities. Their job was to take in these details, analyse them and use them to their own advantage. Hinata knew that in this respect she was obstructing, maybe even betraying their purpose. Yet she couldn't bring herself to tell them everything... And she was beginning to understand more clearly that it wasn't simply because she was embarrassed by his forcefulness. Quite the opposite, she realised that she was drawn to it.

Hinata sat in silence as the team surrounded the camp fire, eating their rations for the day. Their camp was placed in the vicinity of the abandoned house she had been abducted to. The mood around the fire was strained; they were all alert, expecting the missing nin's return. Kakashi decided they should take turns keeping watch, but that Hinata was to rest during the night due to her ordeal. She began to protest, saying she was fine, but Kiba shot her a glare with such intensity that she didn't dare argue any further.

Shino took the first watch, sending swarms of insects around the perimeter to detect any approaching threats. Kiba and Akamaru curled up beside the fire and both fell asleep instantly. Kakashi sat on the other side of the fire from where Hinata lay, idly flipping through his Paradise volume. Hinata's back was to the team leader, but she swore she could feel him watching her.

She lay on her side, trying to sleep. She was tired; the day's events had taken their toll on her, but she couldn't relax. Her mind drifted to the half bare-chested Jashin follower. His silver slicked back hair. His charming smirk. His amethyst eyes. His foul mouth that shocked and enthralled her. She'd never met anyone like him before... No, that wasn't true. He had similar characteristics to Naruto; they were both overly confident, unnecessarily vocal and exuberant, skilled, and, at least Hinata thought so, incredibly attractive. She cursed herself as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the last thought. Yet, this enemy of hers had a quality that Naruto, or anyone else she knew for that matter, lacked. He was attracted to her. And that, despite everything else, was all that mattered.

Her fingers stroked her wound lightly as she recalled feeling his warm tongue tracing the outline of the cut, his surprisingly soft lips grazing the back of her hand. His seductive smile. His wandering eyes. His hands pinning her down, then binding her arms together. His lips pressed against hers.

Hinata finally drifted off to sleep under the watchful gaze of a scarecrow.


	3. Cat Fight

_**Warning!** This chapter is very... colourful. Please be aware that this chapter may contain not only a huge amount of Hidan's profanity (surprise, surprise!), but also scenes of a sexual nature. (This is where the lemony crack sets in.) As for Hidan's behaviour in general... What can I say? It's Hidan..._

_As usual, please review - let me know what you think!  
_

_Music for Inspiration:_

_Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance_

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cat Fight**

* * *

Hidan grunted as he stretched his arms, twisting his torso from left to right. He cracked his neck and fingered the stitches across his throat. He was convinced that fucker Kakuzu had loosened them somehow during the Jinchuuriki extraction. He would have to sew it up again later.

Kakuzu was still busy discussing upcoming missions with Pain through their astral projection communication system. The S-class nin was always a little bit overenthusiastic after sealing a tailed beast and was currently trying to convince Pain to allow Akatsuki to invest in real estate. After the destruction caused by their newly acquired demons they would easily be able to buy decimated pieces of land for pittance, develop it and resell it with a comfortable profit margin.

Hidan decided he would take advantage of the down time and go into the woods for a bit of stress relief. But first, he really needed to take a piss. He wandered a few hundred metres into the forest and aimed at a nearby bush. The silver haired ninja sighed with relief as the yellow tinged liquid gushed out hitting and splashing off the leaves. He closed his eyes, feeling his whole body slowly relax and become as his own again. This release was almost better than sex. Almost.

Call of nature taken care of, Hidan's thoughts turned to the events before he was called in by Akatsuki to remove the two-tailed demon cat from its container. That girl he met... What was her name again? Hi... something. Hinana? Hinada? Hinata! That was it! She'd been pretty fucking entertaining; more so than he had expected. The missing nin glanced back the way he had come. No sign of that jerk Kakuzu yet. Good. He probably had room for some 'alone time' if he was lucky, and he sure as shit needed it. He'd gotten himself all worked up over that curvy little dark haired girl from Konoha before he was called in, and hadn't had an opportunity to think about her, let alone have a wank over her.

He had been very careful not to mention her to the other Akatsuki members when they congregated for the extraction, but he had a sneaking feeling that Uchiha Itachi suspected something already. That creepy jerk face! Always so smug going on about his eyes and his clan and that brat kid brother of his. Well, not so much in words, but Hidan was sure that was what he was thinking when that messed up eye dude was gazing over the other members. Fucking cocky piece of shit. You'd think his dick was a mile long, the way he walked around acting as if he owned the place. Tch.

Either way, his cover story had been easy enough and believable because of its simplicity. He said that he had shaken off Kakuzu to go on a killing spree in a nearby settlement to appease Jashin. He'd done it before, so it certainly wasn't something that seemed out of place. Thankfully the group knew he was completely unreliable when it came to details like names of places or locations, so no one had bothered to ask exactly which village he had wasted or where it lay.

Hidan yawned and stretched again, cracking his knuckles. Well, thinking about those sorry fuckers wasn't going to get him hard. Quite the opposite if he pictured Kisame, that fishy son of a fuck. Man, that guy needed some serious deodorant or something; that dude smelled like a week's worth of unwashed pussy in a heat wave, even as a hologram. Not to mention Deidara, that creepy girly boy. The blonde had approached him from behind a month ago, wrapping his arms around Hidan's torso; his disgusting hand mouth things licking Hidan's stomach and tugging at his robe. Deidara then whispered into his ear something about how he would let the immortal do anything to any of his orifices, should he so wish to. Hidan shuddered. Fuck, they were just a group of fucking freaks now that he thought about it. What was he doing with that bunch of sickos, anyway?

The missing nin shook the thoughts from his head, and replaced them with that foxy thing he met three days prior. He closed his eyes and wrapped his right hand around his limp cock, conjuring images of Hinata half undressed, coyly beckoning him to bed. Now she was lying down on her back, her breasts almost spilling out of a black lace bra, no a corset...coupled with a tiny pair of matching black panties, the kind that go up high at the waist.

A smile spread across the immortal's face as his arm began to move rhythmically, guiding his hand up and down the length of his hardening member. He began picturing her crawling towards him on her hands and knees, silently standing up facing him, her nails scratching his chest as her hands slowly moved down to –

Hidan's thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected movement in the bushes. He opened his eyes, suddenly alert and ready to attack whatever was moving in front of him. His heart raced as the leaves rustled, branches parting to reveal... Kakuzu's head. The Akatsuki treasurer looked up at Hidan from about the Jashinist's waist height as he crawled forward on his hands and knees.

"You sick fuck, what the hell do you think you're doing creeping around like that!? Can't you see a guy's trying to release some tension here!?" Hidan screeched at the unwelcome interruption.

The Yugakure ninja continued his torrent of verbal abuse towards his partner as he slipped his now limp cock safely back inside his robe and readjusted the scythe on his back. Kakuzu, unfazed, stood up and announced that their leader was unappreciative of sound financial advice and that the pair of them had been assigned another bounty hunting mission and would set off immediately.

Hidan groaned and spewed forth a new onslaught of profanity. "Aww, fuck! Again? All you fucking care about is money! It sickens me, man."

He spat pointedly, the blob of saliva landing just a couple of inches from Kakuzu's left sandal. The partner's eyes narrowed. "Do that again, and you _will_ die," he threatened.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Oh boo fucking hoo! I'm so scared! The big bad wolf wants to get me! Like dying's a big fucking deal. Have you already forgotten why we were paired up?"

Kakuzu took a step forward, looking the silver haired ninja squarely in the eye. "Look, I don't go on and on about your fucking religious shit all day, despite it costing both me and Akatsuki time and money. So you _will_ help get this bounty or I will fucking rip your head off myself and let Zetsu eat it for dinner, ok? That is how you will die, your body wandering around like a fucking headless chicken until it finally rots away while being eaten away at by maggots, rats and other unsavoury lower creatures like yourself. Do I make myself clear?" he hissed.

Hidan backed up a few steps, unsettled by his partner's sudden outburst. "Yeah, yeah I got it, I got it. Geez, you're so fucking moody," he muttered as he turned away and started walking east.

Kakuzu stared silently after him for a few moments, before calling his name.

"What the fuck is it now? Weren't you in a rush Fuck McScrooge?" Hidan complained.

Fuck McScrooge sighed and pointed in the opposite direction of the way the Jashinist was heading. "We're going _that_ way, dumbass."

Hidan sniffed but tried to look unmoved as he swivelled around and headed west instead. As he walked past his partner he grumbled, "Well you could have fucking _said_ so, you know."

Not two minutes into their journey, Hidan began to feel restless. He was still horny, and annoyed at being interrupted by his money grubbing partner when trying to finally get some relief. Plus, his shoulders were killing him. Sitting for three days straight sealing Jinchuuriki wasn't exactly a bed of fucking roses. He stretched his neck, trying to loosen up the muscles in his shoulders.

"Fuck, can we take a break already? My shoulders are so fucking stiff..." he whined.

Kakuzu, in an uncharacteristic fit of kindness turned to face his partner and suggested, "I could always give you a massage, I'm pretty good with my hands."

Hidan stared at his partner. Was he fucking joking? No, Kakuzu wasn't what you would call the life of the party, and he certainly wasn't known for his great sense of humour. Tobi had learned that lesson the hard way. No, there was something up his sleeve... He straightened up and quickened his pace. "Nah, it's fine... you'll just loosen the stitches again, you sneaky fuck," he answered.

The masked ninja shrugged and followed after him, presumably back to counting money in his head.

The Jashinist made sure to keep some distance between himself and his partner as they continued their path, and finally after some time he felt relaxed enough to let his mind wander back to the Konoha cutie. He would definitely have to look her up again, she was definitely more interesting than most of the girls he found on his wanderings. Girls, for Hidan anyway, usually fell into two categories: the fearful submissive wenches who would do anything he asked just to have their pathetic lives spared, and then the feisty bitches who would initially put up an interesting fight, but would inevitably either turn into the first group, or would end up dead before he'd gotten a chance to have any fun with them. That Hinata cutie fell into neither category, which made her a potentially intriguing plaything.

Not to mention those curves! Hidan wolf whistled silently in his head. Fuck, that girl had the body of a goddess and even more amazing, she was still untouched! He felt his cock rise involuntarily as he imagined her slipping off a yukata, letting it drop to the floor in a heap-

"Haven't I lectured you enough about letting your guard down?" Kakuzu growled in his ear, his warm breath tickling the hairs at the back of Hidan's neck.

The Jashinist jumped back in surprise, a fresh batch of profanity flowing freely from his mouth. "-the fuck! Kakuzu, you are one fucking disturbing freak of fucking nature! Fuck, stay away from me, dude!"

Kakuzu continued walking ahead of him. "I'm just looking out for the best interests in our mission, and they do not include you walking at snail's pace with your flagpole raised, slowing us down! Keep your filthy thoughts about Deidara for another time. We have business to attend to, so focus."

"_Deidara_??? What the fuck is wrong with you, you geriatric paedophile?" Hidan spouted viciously.

Without turning around, Kakuzu released threads that spun out from his left shoulder sending his arm flying towards the vocal ninja and gripping his throat tightly in his fist. Hidan scratched at the hand trying to release himself, but in vain.

"I told you to _focus_. I am so sick of your constant whining, you pious bastard. If you didn't understand the warning I gave you earlier, I'll give you another: If you don't want to have you cock dismembered and stuffed into your mouth before I feed you to Zetsu, then shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Kakuzu stood still, waiting for a response.

"Got it, choir boy?"

Hidan nodded silently.

The older ninja released his hold of Hidan's throat and continued the walk westwards. Hidan was left standing rubbing his throat, not able to resist grumbling a few words of complaint.

"Touchy fucker, aren't you?" he muttered, barely a whisper, before following his partner obediently.


	4. Catnip

_Oh my goodness, thank you so much for all the feedback, reviews, alerts and favourites! I was so stoked you all like it so far! This chapter took a little longer for a couple of reasons; I got sick this last week (so sorry for the delay!) and, it's almost twice as long as the others. (!!!) Umm, so... I hope you enjoy this one too, please read, then review to let me know how it's going (and maybe give some ideas on how you'd like it to progress?) And don't worry, all this build up **is** going to lead somewhere. ;)  
_

_Song for inspiration: We Might As Well Be Strangers - Keane_

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Chapter 4: Catnip**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata began to understand she was being kept out of the decision-making circle just before they reached the Konoha gates. Kakashi had casually mentioned the team would immediately report to Tsunade-sama's office as soon as they arrived, but also that Hinata would have a second meeting with the Hokage, alone. She had felt their watchful glances drilling into her soul since they had reunited, and she didn't like it one bit. She got enough of that treatment back home in the Hyuuga compound; she didn't need to feel it when she was on missions either. Eyes filled with concern and respect, occasionally disapproval and almost always, with worry. Kiba in particular was getting on her nerves, as he was constantly asking if she really was alright and if she needed anything. Hinata had always respected him and appreciated that he treated her the same as everyone else; though he often teased her more due to her obvious affections for Naruto. Now it was as if he was a different person. No, it was more as if he saw her as a different person. She was no longer his teammate in his eyes; just a silly, helpless girl who couldn't handle herself in the world.

When they finally arrived at the gates they greeted Kotetsu and Izumo, and entered the busy streets of Konoha on their way to the Hokage's office. Kakashi sauntered slowly ahead, Icha Icha Paradise in hand, looking up only to greet fellow ninja with a nod. Shino trailed behind, sulking over the gate guards not recognising him yet _again_. Kiba kept close to Hinata, apparently incapable of leaving her side for one moment. Normally she wouldn't think twice about it, but after the awkward atmosphere since her capture, coupled with Kiba's overzealous concern, it was beginning to grate on her.

"Hiiiinata-chan!"

She turned abruptly, surprised and happy to hear that voice calling her name. Her heart skipped several beats as she saw the tall blonde's grubby face; he'd obviously been out training hard as usual.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

He headed towards her at a dead run as if to tackle her and throw her to the ground. Hinata's cheeks flushed at the thought, which was rudely interrupted by Akamaru's low growl.

"Stay back, fox boy!" Kiba warned.

Naruto slowed down to a walk, still approaching the pair. Akamaru's growl intensified, his hackles raised. The blonde stopped.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Naruto. Just back off for now, we're on our way to the Hokage for our mission report."

The kyuubi container raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like his pal Kiba at all. "Look, I was just going to ask Hinata-"

"Not today," Kiba interjected.

"Are you her dad or something? Because I sure as hell don't remember you being lord of anything except that smelly mutt of yours," Naruto spat out.

Kiba crossed his arms, standing tall. "I don't expect you to understand. Just back off like I said, ok?"

Naruto took a step closer. "Make me, dog breath."

"S-Stop it! Just stop it, both of you!"

Both young men turned in shock to see Hinata with her fists clenched and eyes narrowed as she continued. "Kiba, N-Naruto was just being nice and saying hi, like any normal person would! Stop protecting me when I don't need it! And Naruto, I-I...I appreciate what you're doing, but you shouldn't get so worked up over little things like that! B-Both of you need to... grow up!"

Hinata turned on her heel and marched down the street to catch up with Kakashi, who had decided to ignore this particular Kiba-Naruto collision. Dog and fox stared after the girl, then looked at each other, mouths agape. Naruto shrugged and ambled off to Ichiraku on his own. Kiba started to jog to catch up to Hinata, but felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shino, who said, "Let her be."

Finally at the Hokage's office, the team gave their reconnaissance report, stating that Hinata would give a more detailed summary of the events that caused their early return afterwards. Hinata felt her mind drift back to that fateful meeting with the Akatsuki member who was still very much on her mind. He seemed a permanent fixture of her thoughts over the past few days. She had so many questions: Why had he let her go? Was he really interested in her? If so, was it purely sexual or did he actually find her personality appealing as well? Why was she asking questions like this about a man who was her enemy; a man who had killed a jounin of her own village without hesitation?

Hinata was roused from her thoughts by the intense glare emitted by Tsunade-sama's eyes. The Hokage was sitting with her chin resting on her hands, as if waiting for a response. The Hyuuga heir looked around her. Her teammates were nowhere to be seen. Even Shizune was gone. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she realised they had all left without her noticing, and that the Hokage had already begun asking her about the mission events.

"U-umm...s-sorry, Tsunade-sama, I didn't quite catch that?" she managed to breathe, her face turning a dark purple.

"I said," the Hokage paused before repeating her order. "Tell me everything, every last detail of what happened. I know you couldn't tell your teammates all of it, and that's understandable. Men tend to do silly things when they get riled up."

Hinata nodded nervously, wondering if Tsunade-sama was referring to Kiba's over protectiveness. Had she already noticed? Or was it the glances Kakashi-sensei kept giving her that gave it away?

The Hyuuga heir took a deep breath and recounted the whole story of her meeting with the Akatsuki member, trying to keep her summary as neutral as possible and not betray her current thoughts about him. After she finished, Tsunade sat quietly for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"So he didn't touch you?" she asked, finally.

Hinata's cheeks flushed as she shook her head, looking at her toes.

The Hokage smirked. "Pity."

The young kunoichi looked up in shock.

Tsunade laughed and leant back in her chair. "Oh, don't look so surprised!"

Hinata, confused, stayed silent; her face heating up again.

"I work at the hospital, it's not like I can avoid hearing all the gossip from everyone, Ino in particular. Despite what that man did to her sensei, she still often croons that this Hidan character has a body to die for. Her words, not mine."

Tsunade grinned as she noticed Hinata's ears adding to the crimson flush covering her face.

"I-I..."

The Hokage waved her off. "No need to explain to me, Hinata. I've been there and done that; I've seen everything there is to see in the field. Even damned handsome men that had to be killed for the good of the village. Such a waste..." she sighed, her mind drifting momentarily into the past.

Tsunade turned her attention back to the kunoichi facing her. "But I trust that you'll do the right thing and not let your hormones control your actions. Sexual allure is a dangerous factor, even when it only goes one way. Though we could try to use you as bait to lure this Akatsuki member out again, there's always a risk it could backfire. So instead, I'm sending you and your team back out on another reconnaissance mission. Jiraiya has sent us some more information and I would like you all to check it out. It's a shame we're so shorthanded now, but it can't be helped."

Hinata nodded, still at a loss for words. Tsunade-sama was sending them out again so soon? Did she think Kakashi-sensei was overreacting by assuming the Jashinist would come after her again? What did she mean by not letting her hormones control her; had the Hokage already guessed her thoughts about that man? Sexual allure? On whose part, his or hers?

Tsunade leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk. "Remember what I've said. Be ready to set off first thing tomorrow morning. On your way out, please ask Kakashi to come in to be briefed on the mission details. You're dismissed, you may go."

Hinata bowed hesitantly and turned to leave. As she opened the door, she thought she heard a whisper. _Be careful my pet, don't let yourself be a fool to an enemy's charms._

The door closed behind her, leaving Tsunade alone; almost. She turned her head slightly and asked, "I suppose you heard all of that, you old pervert?"

Jiraiya hopped in through the balcony window. "Such harsh words from such a beautiful woman!" he complained. "But yes, I did."

"Well, what do you think?"

Jiraiya walked over to the Hokage's desk and sat on the edge. He rubbed his chin in contemplation and finally shrugged. "I don't know, it could go either way. Kakashi is right to be worried, but not about the Akatsuki seeking her out. The fact that this Hidan guy was alone indicates he was hiding his actions from the rest of them. From that perspective, I think we're pretty safe."

He paused, thinking.

"Our main concern should be that he's obviously sexually attracted to one of our kunoichi; and I suspect that the attraction may be mutual," he continued. "The real question then is whether either of them is attracted enough to seek out the other again."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, rubbing her tired eyes as she sighed.

This was another complication the village didn't need right now. Without looking up she muttered, "Kakashi, don't you ever knock?"

"Sorry, didn't realise this was a private party!" the scarecrow answered cheerfully.

The Hokage rolled her eyes and allowed Jiraiya to brief the jounin on their next mission; a hideout of one of Orochimaru's lackeys had been discovered and Kakashi's team was to find as much information about it as possible. The person in question was a woman of the name Guren. She was most probably also being hunted down by Akatsuki; there was a high bounty on her head due to her special crystal abilities. The team was to use utmost caution approaching her and the hideout, but gather as much information on Orochimaru as possible. As usual, Naruto was not to be informed.

Kakashi signalled that he understood his orders, but didn't move to leave. Tsunade looked up at him, patiently waiting him out.

"Hina-"

Tsunade interrupted him. "He's not out to kill her, neither is the rest of the Akatsuki. She's safe enough to go out on missions again."

"I'm not concerned about her per se, more about the situation and the potential-"

"Kakashi, are you implying that you are unhappy with the makeup of the team I have given you?"

"N-"

"Then you know what to do. You are dismissed," she replied, daring him to question her orders any further.

"Understood," he answered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"You were a bit hard on him there, weren't you Hime-chan? You know he wasn't concerned about her capabilities," Jiraiya commented, grinning.

Tsunade sighed. "Can't be helped; I can't have a whole team getting spooked over an incident that can barely even be called that. They have to realise that a kunoichi is first and foremost a shinobi; a professional. Being a woman comes second. Hinata knows this, and we have to trust she will act accordingly. She's not as fragile as she appears to be. It's time her team understood this. Plus, we don't have the resources to molly coddle. We're stretched as it is."

She slumped forward slightly, suddenly looking exhausted. Jiraiya moved a hand to stroke her hair, but changed his mind and put it on her shoulder instead, whispering softly to her.

"I'm sorry I put this burden on you, Hime."

The next morning, Team Kakashi met at the gates at sunrise. Kotetsu and Izumo waved the team off, albeit with some difficulty; the pair seemed to be experiencing some sort of itching discomfort. Hinata thought she saw a trail of bugs leading to their booth, but decided it would be best not to say anything.

The group set off in silence after a short briefing by Kakashi. The night's rest in the village had raised the members' spirits somewhat; Kiba even tried to joke around with Hinata, though her response was lacking. She had had another night of fitful sleep, her dreams consisting of scythes, blood and a gorgeous assassin. She did her best to follow what Kiba said and laugh at the appropriate moments, but found it difficult to concentrate. Her thoughts would always return to Tsunade-sama's words.

_Be careful, don't let yourself be a fool to an enemy's charms._

Hinata wondered if Tsunade-sama had ever been in a similar situation herself, or if she had been referring to someone else. Hadn't Anko-sensei been enraptured by Orochimaru at one point, staying with him even though he took her away forcefully? Surely Tsunade-sama didn't think she was as naive as that? Admittedly that Akatsuki.... Hidan... had intruded her thoughts and dreams over the past few days and nights, but even so she wasn't about to betray her village and leave everything she had ever known.

"...get it?"

Hinata blinked and turned to face Kiba, whose face was a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he grumbled.

She bit her lip and shook her head apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, Kiba... I wa-was miles away..."

"Nevermind, it wasn't important anyway."

Kiba spurred Akamaru forward and the pair sped past Kakashi out of sight.

Hinata sighed. She decided would use this new mission to focus. Train and focus. Become stronger and focus. Focus. Yet every time she thought the word focus, an image of that smug Akatsuki member would flash across her mind. She steeled herself and pushed herself forward to catch up with Kiba. Focus on what was here, what was now.

That night they set up camp in a clearing in the woods, sharing food and conversation almost as usual before turning in for the night. Everyone seemed to have relaxed since the incident; something which Hinata was immensely grateful for. She felt much more herself without the watchful gazes of her teammates penetrating her skin. She was however still unable to sleep.

Hinata got up and took a stroll over to a stream they had passed on the way. She took off her sandals and dipped her toes in the water. Cool, but not unpleasant. She rolled the hem of her trousers up, slid off her jacket and waded out into the middle of the flowing water. She shivered a little, but would be less restricted with just a tank top; her jacket was getting a little tight these days, particularly across the chest area. Hinata wondered if it was time to go on a diet soon.

She stood still, trying to concentrate on controlling her chakra flow.

--

Holy fuck. Was he really seeing what he thought he was?

Kakuzu had finally allowed them a break after Hidan's last ritual on some foolish bandits trying to rob them, and had passed out shortly after stopping, using a rock as a pillow. The Jashinist had practically begged the fucker to stop and rest for hours, but he would have none of it. That old fool may be a fucking immortal, but he still acted like a stubborn old shit, complaining about youth being wasted on the young and how young people had no stamina these days. The treasurer could rant for days, living on nothing but fresh air and gold coins. Hidan, though tired as fuck, couldn't sleep and had decided to go take a piss. He looked around the area carefully before relaxing and letting it flow freely. He made sure to check on Kakuzu's whereabouts every time he went for a slash ever since that incident a few days ago in the bushes. That fucker had seriously creeped him out.

Having done his business, Hidan was about to return to their camp when he thought he glimpsed something moving through the trees. He looked closely and sensed the chakra; definitely a shinobi. A familiar one. He couldn't place it though, and decided to step closer to see who it was. If it was an enemy he had somehow let get away, he could always just waste the fucker now instead. There was nothing like a well-executed sacrifice for a good night's sleep.

Now he was staring across the water from the woods. He saw her move in the moonlight, like a dancer on a stage. Her movements fluid, confident, perfect. Her hair flowing in an arc with every turn; her curves following ever so slightly behind, bouncing as she jumped and twirled, the water splashing up as she landed in the water. Fuck, he was already hard. Hidan smirked, his right hand slowly making its way inside his cloak, reaching for his cock. He remembered her now, that fucking luscious virgin from the other day. This must be his lucky day; first Kakuzu finally letting them rest, and then seeing _her _here, of all places.

The Jashinist stopped his caressing. Hang on, wasn't this a bit of a fucking coincidence? He tried to consider the situation; his partner had been whining about his recklessness and lack of thinking things through getting him into trouble. Could this be one of those moments? Just a few days ago he had abducted a Konoha kunoichi and then left her behind to seal the Jinchuuriki. There was no way she would still be alone. Her team would have picked her up and heard the whole story. They would be on the alert, expecting him to come back for what he didn't get last time. Hidan's eyes searched the forests beyond Hinata's dancing silhouette. Ambush. This was probably an ambush! Fuck! Kakuzu was going to have his fucking head if he caused a stir now that the old fucker was finally resting.

In that instant, she stopped. Hinata turned and looked directly at him. Her eyes wide, her face expressionless. Shit, she'd already noticed him; she'd signal her teammates any second now! Shit, shit, shit! Kakuzu was going to rip him a new one if he disturbed him now. Cranky old fucker. Yet, Hidan couldn't take his eyes off the girl. His mind continued its monologue: if her teammates came, he would be able to handle those weak fuckers. Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem. He could probably bury those shitheads, offer them to Jashin and still have time to fuck the girl without Kakuzu noticing a thing. What the fuck was he worried about?

She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair, now motionless, clung to her face. Her chest was heaving from her exertions. And she was staring right at him.

The Jashinist raised an eyebrow. Wasn't she going to call those fuckers she was with? She definitely wasn't alone; now that his senses were heightened, he could definitely smell something doggy and someone was snoring. Ok, this was getting awkward now. She's staring at me, standing half-naked in a stream; her team just some hundred metres away. I'm fucking staring back like a fucking moron, but I can't risk a move now. Fuck. Fucking McScrooge and his fucking ideas and fucking bounty hunting. If he'd been alone he could have taken her away again somewhere more private to continue where they'd left off... Hidan's lip curled into a smirk at the thought. The girl's eyes widened. His smiled disappeared. Fuck, what was she thinking? She wasn't calling anyone for help, but she wasn't exactly coming over gagging for it either. No, he couldn't stay, he was sure of that. There would be hell to pay if the team caught him here unawares staring like a fuckface, and there would be something worse than hell waiting if Kakuzu was woken up by the fighting. If only he could tear away from those eyes. Those pale, penetrating eyes. His fingers started to itch, his body restless. Why wouldn't she look away? It was getting fucking creepy! The immortal finally raised his hand slightly in a half wave and turned to return to Kakuzu; his ears poised, listening to see if he would be followed by any Konoha ninja. He returned alone, cursing himself all the way. "A wave? I fucking waved? How fucking gay is that? What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?"

He went to sleep envisioning a never ending repetition of his hand waving up and down. Fucking idiot.

Hinata walked back to her team after her Byakugan couldn't trace his chakra anymore. So it really had been him, standing there. She hadn't imagined it. Her heart was racing; she definitely wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. She lay down by the camp fire nonetheless, staring into the flames, alone in her thoughts, asking questions... wishing she had waved back.


End file.
